


Happy Birthday, Hinata!

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Deepthroating, Glory Hole, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Happy birthday, Hinata! Here's a free trip to a gloryhole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did this in 2-3 hrs
> 
> sorry if it sucks. did it quickly at work when i realized hinata's birthday was yesterday because im 1 day ahead in the future.

"Happy birthday, Hinata!" Corrin cheered, giving a soft pat on the samurai's back.

Hinata blushed, a grin on his face. "Aw shucks, Lord Corrin. You remembered?" He stretched his arms high up, his sweat glistening as the sun rays hit his skin.

"Of course I would remember. You had been protecting my little brother for how long now? I'm infinitely grateful to you."

"Haha, well I'm not arguing with royalty. Got me a present, Lord?" Hinata asked, poking the prince with his elbow.

Corrin's face sunk. "Er, well... I didn't but Niles bought you one."

Taking a small parcel out of his bag, he handed it to the hardy samurai and then shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I just had been saving our gold to work on that steel shuriken."

Ah, that steel shuriken + 6 of his...

"Anyway, I'm sorry. I'm sure Niles gave you a great present. Have a good birthday, Hinata!" Corrin ended cheerfully, as he walked in the direction of his tree house.

Hinata lifted the parcel. It's fairly small, and really light. Jewelries of sort? Looking around carefully, he carefully ripped the parcel apart, and found... a piece of paper.

'Your present is special. Come to the hotspring at 12:30am, just after midnight. Come alone. Don't tell anyone. - Niles.

(ps: this is Corrin!! I'm sure that Niles isn't planning to kill you so don't worry! Have a happy birthday :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))'

Hinata bit the inside of his cheek. Maybe it was a surprise birthday party...?

\-----

The contrast between the cool air outside and warm air of the hotsprings always shook Hinata up. As he stripped off his clothes in the locker room, he wondered what was going to happen.

Maybe all the dudes would ambush him in the baths and they would give out sake and those little dumplings that Mozu like to make? O-Or would it be filled with girls impressed with his heroics and...

"Oh, Hinata. Don't be dirty-minded!" he shouted to himself, his voice echoing through the empty room. Letting out an embarrassed sigh, he washed and cleaned himself in haste.

Now wiped dry and ready for a nice soak, he approached the door when he suddenly heard a whistle.

He turned his head in the direction where it was coming from. Confused and alarmed, he carefully approached the sound, hand tightly holding the knot of the lap towel... if it was a pervert, he didn't want to be seen in such a compromising position.

"Don't be shy, fella. Come closer."

Hianta couldn't fully hear it properly, but it's definitely a voice. He tiptoed slowly to the source of the voice, the cool floor sending chills up from his toes through his spine. It couldn't be... a ghost?!

The voice leaded him to the male bathroom. Taking a huge gulp of air, he pushed the door opened and entered, his bare feet shivering on contact of the cold tiles.

There wasn't anyone there. Or at least, it seemed at first.

"Hinata, darling. I'm right here. In this little, tiny, tight stall~."

That voice. It's definitely a woman! A totally sexy sounding woman!

Hinata's hands were shaking and trembling. He dragged them through his long hair, his breathing still. His eyes darted around and settle on a weird hole on one of the stall doors.

Hole!? It wasn't there a couple days ago! HE DEFINITELY WOULD REMEMBER A HOLE-

"Excuse me, are you okay? Just come here... We can have some fun, birthday boy." The woman said with a sexy slur at the end.

Oh gods, that voice is quickly sending blood downwards. He didn't want to get boned up just from a voice... but he wasn't like he had much private time nowadays...

Gods, the mystery lady sounds so hot. Oh, but why is there a lady in the male restroom? Prostitute? DID NILES BUY HIM A PROSTITUTE FOR HIS BIRTHDAY?

Was she coerced? He wasn't sure if he's okay with that!

Trying to ignore the heat moving down his crotch, he crouched down to have his eye level aligned with the hole. "Um... lady, is someone forcing you to do this? Because I can get some friends of mine to help you and-"

He could hear a laugh behind the door, and a quick hush. After a pause, the voice returned. "Oh don't worry... I'm actually a secret admirer of yours for a while..."

Oh! A quick blush rose onto Hinata's cheeks. He got a secret admirer...? He wondered who it would be... he tried to be friendly with everyone so maybe it was someone shy like Felicia... or royalty?

Oh, what if it's Lady Hinoka or Lady Camilla? But they are so elegant, there's no way that they would get in the male restroom and...

"Don't worry, birthday boy. Just slip your big fat cock in the hole and I'll give you a birthday that you'll never forget."

Hinata quickly debated in his mind, his fists clenched around on his lap.

This would be a great chance, he never got a blowjob and this would be amazing

Oh but he wouldn't want to have his first time like this he might not look like it but hes a romantic and

its just a blowjob it doesnt matter just stick it in stick it in stick it stick stick stick stick

Hinata let out a loud groan before cupping his mouth tightly, hips pressed against the door. Warm lips wrapped around his cock head. The wet tongue licked across the slit and across the flesh underneath his forehead.

Closing his eyes tightly, Hinata's mind wandered as he tried to imagine the most beautiful woman behind the door. Long beautiful hair, maybe red? He had a thing for redheads... they always looked so sexy, so wild.

A tight suckle made him buck his hips hard. A cough from the door made him realized he might had pushed too hard and he removed his cock out of the hole. "Oh, I'm sorry, I got so excited and-"

The voice interrupted him quickly. "It's fine, darling... I like it rough." Adding a cheeky growl at the end, she continued. "Come back, I want your delicious cock back in my mouth."

Hinata couldn't disobey. Grabbing his shaft, he aimed it at the hole, slowly thrusting it back to the waiting cavern.

As Hinata slowly bucked his hips, his cock being swallowed so well, like whoever behind was a super professional. Gods, Hinata wondered if she was stacked. Big nice breasts that he can grab and play with.

He opened his mouth to ask if whoever was behind would use their breasts but a lick at his balls interrupted the words coming out of his mouth and made him groan in pleasure instead.

"C-Can we just open the door and- Please, I want more." Hinata begged as he kept humping the hole like a needy dog. The woman laughed, and he could feel warm hands wrapped around his shaft as a tongue played around his tip.

"No~ That would be too embarrassing. I'll let my cute little samurai come inside my mouth, though. Right?"

Hinata panted heavily as the tongue separated from his tip. A couple of hand strokes continued, and Hinata whined. A cute girl swallowing? Him? There's no way that would be way too lewd too dirty too

The mouth returned back onto his cock, sucking with more haste. Dirty slurping sounds flood the small restroom, and Hinata could feel his body getting slacked. All this focus on his cock. His body yearned to be touched. And he wanted to touch whoever was behind the door too.

"If you go that hard... I'm going to cum." Hinata warned the mysterious person behind. The voice giggled as the suction increased.

"Come inside my naughty dirty slutty mouth. Please stain my mouth, my handsome samurai." The voice pleaded as the sucking pressure increased and a hand crept down to massage and milk his balls for cum.

"I-I'll give it all All of it to you! UGH!"

Hinata cried loudly, slamming his hips against the door loudly, making the stall shake slightly. With one final thrust, he erupted. He could feel the mouth tightening across his cock, milking him completely. The wet muscle laid flat underneath his cock head, making it easy to squirt cum all over the person's tongue.

He wasn't sure how long it was but he knew he came a lot. It had been a long time... and it did felt amazing.

When he finally pulled back, he stared down at his flaccid cock, covered with messy spit, his pubic hair damp with sweat and saliva. Oh gods, he couldn't focusing but did she really go all balls deep? Oh my god...

"Mmmm, did you enjoy it?" The voice teased, no strain at all. Hinata answered, his voice trembling. "T-That was amazing. You're one amazing lady."

She just laughed. "You were amazing too. That cock of yours was amazing. Fat and thick and it choked me good."

Hinata blushed and he pressed his forearm against his face, trying to hide his face. "You're great. I feel like I'm falling in love."

The voice let out a high laugh. Hinata grunted. In retrospect, that was such a lame thing to say after he got a blowjob but... it was so good, it's blurring his mental state.

"Come on, tell me who are you. I won't get mad," Hinata got on his knees and tried to peer through the hole only for it to be quickly covered by a palm. "I-I'll marry you, definitely!"

"Oh dearie. You're adorable. Well, I'll tell you the wonderful person who sucked you off on your next birthday then." The voice answered, before going silent.

"Yes! We'll meet and I'll definitely marry you!"

"Hinata?"

Hinata quickly turned his head around, to have his eyes meet his Lord Takumi. While he's crouching bare naked, talking to a hole in a door.

He quickly stood straight, slamming his back against the hole. No way was he going to get this lady in trouble with his lord.

"Hinata, please. Cover yourself." Takumi grumbled as he shielded his eyes with his palm. "I get you're my retainer but I did not need to see this."

"Sorry... Lord Takumi." Hinata mumbled. He cupped his genitals, before quickly snatching his fallen towel on the ground. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Can't sleep. Was going to take a nice soak before I hear you screaming like a maniac here." He turned his back towards Hinata. "Don't know what you're doing. Also don't care. I'm going to the hot springs. Join me if you like, but take a shower first."

As his boss walked out, Hinata let out an awkward laugh of relief.

Pulling his hair back with his hands, he leaned out to the hole quickly. "Promise me we'll meet soon. Doesn't matter if it's on my birthday or what. I want to see your pretty face."

A small pause was quickly broken by the voice. "No problem, honey. I promise. By your next birthday or before then, I'll reveal my little pretty face to you" The voice said cheerfully.

Hinata grinned widely and whispered, "Love you!" He stood up and rushed out of the restroom.

Whoever was behind the door finally let out a sigh of relief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't read the next chapter if you don't care to know whoever is behind the door. so you can insert whoever husbando/waifu you want. it doesn't really matter, it's just like 200 words.
> 
> also c/p from old fic but still relevant:
> 
>  
> 
> I hoped you like this. Just wanted to say some things:
> 
> Manhandled chapters will be a lot slower. I want to make the rest of the chapters much better than what I had done and so I want to keep it on the back burner while I do some other work to sharpen my skills. I hope that is understandable.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and any criticisms that you want to give to me. It would genuinely improve my writing skills if you just want to point out any flaws aka grammar, spelling, pacing, redundant use of words etc. Seriously, much love for that so don't be afraid to fire at me hard.
> 
> Lastly, you should totally follow my tumblr. It's safe for work so there's no shame and I just post like memes or fanart or whatever. Would love to talk with you guys about anything, especially if it's how to get better because I really do want to get better. Raggyscribes.tumblr.com Recommend me some peeps to follow too!


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont read this if you want to imagine whoever your fave character was behind the door in chapter 1. this will break your heart and dreams.

"Niles, tell me who that person was!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know! On my birthday, wink wink."

"...why did you just say wink out loud?"

Corrin ignored the chatter between the two men as he carried his crate of shurikens. Camilla happily walked beside him, giving a friendly smile and wave to everyone passing by.

"Corrin, dear. I don't think your plan had ended well."

"Well, if you weren't flirting with him so much, I doubt he wouldn't be so attached."

"Mmm, I'm sure that he fell in love with your skills."

"Right..." Corrin rolled his eyes, and continued walking towards the smithy.

"Are you going to tell him?" Camilla asked.

"No? Why should I?"

"But you promise."

"No, you were the one who promised him." Corrin pointed out.

"...So should I be the one to tell him?" Camilla asked, pressing her palm against her cheek.

"I rather you not."

Camilla giggled.

"Oh, Corrin. You heartbreaker."

"Besides I have enough things to be doing."

"Corrin..."

"I can't wait to make this steel shuriken + 8..."

Camilla really wished Corrin gets a better hobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry. c/p from other fic but still relevant.
> 
>  
> 
> I hoped you like this. Just wanted to say some things:
> 
> Manhandled chapters will be a lot slower. I want to make the rest of the chapters much better than what I had done and so I want to keep it on the back burner while I do some other work to sharpen my skills. I hope that is understandable.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and any criticisms that you want to give to me. It would genuinely improve my writing skills if you just want to point out any flaws aka grammar, spelling, pacing, redundant use of words etc. Seriously, much love for that so don't be afraid to fire at me hard.
> 
> Lastly, you should totally follow my tumblr. It's safe for work so there's no shame and I just post like memes or fanart or whatever. Would love to talk with you guys about anything, especially if it's how to get better because I really do want to get better. Raggyscribes.tumblr.com Recommend me some peeps to follow too!


End file.
